Feliz Navidad OneShot
by EndlessLoveStory
Summary: -Feliz navidad, Sakura- dijo, separando cada silaba de mi nombre, como antes lo hacia... Espero hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que te haya gustado mi regalo. Realmente esta fue la mejor navidad de todas. Sasusaku


**Jojo :3**

**Pues aqui les dejo un one-shot.**

**Pareja: Sasusaku**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo unicamente los uso para crear historias :3**

**Bueno aqui les dejo una por Navidad, espero la disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p>Hoy, víspera de navidad. Todos están inmensamente felices, las luces navideñas inundan todo el pequeño pueblo de Konoha. La nieve cubre de una forma realmente bella las calles, la gente va por hay, todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los niños corren de un lado a otro, sus risas inundan mis oídos. Todo estaba listo para el tan esperado día, y todos estaban impacientes por ver como el cielo se inundaba por los fuegos artificiales navideños. Todo era perfecto.<p>

En las casas todas perfectamente ordenadas, cada una con un hermoso árbol da navidad, luces de colores, adornos, adornos por todas partes. Todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto. Excepto por una cosa, la persona que amo no se encontraba conmigo.

Y realmente haría todo, para que mi amado Sasuke-kun estuviera conmigo. Y tengo que conformarme con saber que aunque Sasuke no esta junto a mi, observando el mismo cielo que yo. Y me queda este amor tan inmenso que siento por el y su recuerdo, aunque siento que no este aquí disfrutando de la compañía de nuestros amigos.

* * *

><p>El día tan esperado por todos ha llegado, navidad esta aquí. Las luces del árbol brillan con intensidad, la risa de los niños inunda el lugar, todo Konoha se llena de alegría, me encuentro rodeada por mi familia y mis amigos, pero aun así ciento un gran vacío.<p>

Es la tercera navidad que Sasuke no comparte con nosotros. Y a pesar del tiempo no logro acostumbrarme a su ausencia.

Los fuegos artificiales cubren el cielo, dando a mi corazón esperanza.

-**Sasuke-kun-** titubee, mire los bellos fuegos artificiales y sonreí- No se donde estés, pero espero que no te falte nada y que encuentres la felicidad.

**-¿Con quien hablas Sakura-chan?-** Pregunto la persona a lado de mi, mi hermano, la persona que me a acompañado siempre, mi mejor amigo y una de las personas que mas quiero.

**-Con nadie Naruto-** dije con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro, mis ojos se notaban levemente llorosos.

**-Yo también lo extraño-** dijo, comprendí de que se trataba. El sabía que yo pensaba en Sasuke, bueno, realmente era muy obvia.

Abrace a mi amigo en búsqueda de su calor, comencé a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido. A el pareció no importarle, ya que me permitió acurrucarme en sus brazos.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban comiendo la gran cena de navidad que habían preparado las mujeres de Konoha, todos disfrutaban de la gran fiesta.

A pesar de que el mismo pensamiento de Sasuke inundaba cada parte de mis pensamientos y me ponía de alguna forma melodramática. Vi de nuevo a mi compañero, y sonreí, no valía la pena ponerme triste, tenía a mis amigos, a mi familia y ellos merecían que conviviera con ellos.

* * *

><p>Fui a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me puse un abrigo. Ya que estaba haciendo mas frio de lo normal. Sentí un viento agitar mi cabello, voltee y vi que mi ventana se encontraba abierta. Me acerque y la cerré de golpe, colocando el seguro para que no se volviera a abrir.<p>

Había un poco de nieve en la parte de adentro del marco de la ventana y otro poco en mi cama, gruñí bajo y fui por algo a la planta de abajo para limpiarla.

Subí ya con los utensilios que me ayudarían a poder limpiar ese desastre. Abrí la puerta y tire las cosas inconscientemente, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en mi cama.

**-Feliz navidad, Sakura-** dijo, separando cada silaba de mi nombre, como antes lo hacia.

No supe que hacer mi cuerpo quería correr a abrazarlo, a pesar de que creía que esa niña que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el ya no se encontraba en mi interior ese pensamiento me decía que tal vez ese amor no había muerto. Tal vez solo se encontraba dormido y estaba a punto de despertar en este momento. Pero ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si el buscaba matarme? O sacarme cualquier tipo de información, no lo permitiría, de ninguna manera.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **atine a decir, me encontraba aterrada.

**-Realmente haz cambiado**- dijo levantándose, observe como su silueta caminaba por mi habitación. No había contestado a mi pregunta.

Con una gran velocidad se acercó a mi, me jalo y me tumbo sobre la cama, su brusquedad logro asustarme, realmente estaba aterrada. Sé que es una vergüenza para un ninja encontrarse en esta situación, pero más que un ninja yo soy una mujer.

No me di cuenta en que momento él se encontraba posicionado sobre mí, besando mi cuello.

**-Sasuke-kun-** suspire.

Dejo de besar mi cuello y me miro a los ojos, apoyando su frente en la mía.

**-Te extrañe mi pequeña molestia-** dijo para después besarme, ese beso era el primero que nos dábamos. Me deje llevar por el momento y comencé a besarlo con la misma intensidad que él.

* * *

><p>Esa noche hicieron el amor, de una manera desesperadamente desenfrenada, Sasuke acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica recorriendo cada parte de él, demostrándole cuanto la amaba. Ella había sido victima de múltiples orgasmos ocasionados por el primer hombre en su vida. Y el disfrutaba de la calidez y la estreches que solo la chica había sido capaz de otorgarle.<p>

Ambos agotados terminaron por caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke abrazaba a la chica fuertemente por la cintura y esta usaba el pecho del Uchiha como almohada, esa noche a pesar de no tener mucha ropa que cubriera sus cuerpos y a pesar de que nevaba demasiado, no pasarían frio, pues les bastaba con el calor del otro para abrigarse.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Sasuke-kun!-<strong> grite al despertar, no había nadie a mi lado y llegue a pensar que ese había sido un sueño. Un frio recorrió mi cuerpo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era cubierta únicamente por una sabana y me encontraba desnuda.

Gire mi rostro al notar algo fuera de lo normal, en mi buro había un papel, lo tome y comencé a leer.

_Sakura, antes que nada, perdón por haberme ido sin despedirme de manera correcta, sé que probablemente te molestes o llegues a odiarme. Pero quiero que sepas que para mi fue muy difícil haberte dejado hay. Y te prometo que regresare y luchare para que sea el hombre que te mereces. Espero hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que te haya gustado mi regalo._

_Sasuke_

Sonrei, leia la carta una y otra vez. Realmente esta fue la mejor navidad de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo de navidad n.n<strong>

**Que tengan felices fiestas, pasenla con sus amigos y familiares.**

**Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, y santa les traiga muchos regalos :3**

**Y yo de regalo les pedire un Review! Porfa! n.n**

**Y pasense por mis demas historias:**

**Malditas Feromonas Indecisas**

**En mi busqueda de justicia encontre el amor**

**Alergico**

**Sayooo, hasta luego (:**


End file.
